Sailor Moon:Hell on Earth
by static-xexx
Summary: Usagi is back for bloody vengeance. But she will soon find herself deceived by her very masters, and all of Hell invading our world. And if this isn't bad enough. She finds herself being enslaved by Rei with a magical rune.
1. Dead Memories

I do not own Sailormoon

So on with the fic.

Cold. Cold, despair, and pain that is all she knew now. Her body was frozen completely immersed in the icy clutches of the Cocytus. All she had was her memories which passed by her like dreams. She remembered their betrayal, their hate. Then Malphas showing her true power, and the truth about the world. They then tried to tell her it was all a lie that Malphas had told her. They always loved her. Whether or not they were telling the truth or Malphas was right, she did not really care. Truth be told it all felt just so fucking great. She looked back into her past, and found that she could not live with being her whiny, weak self ever again. No slave to destiny or being a dog on a leash. So she killed Malphas.

Then there was her. A fiery little princess who seemed adamant to show her love. She perplexed Usagi. It seemed no matter what she would do, even killing off her friends, hell killing off everyone on planet Earth. Yet the girl still wanted nothing more than to save Usagi. To love her. 'Silly, stupid girl.' Usagi thought. She still managed to beat her. That weak, stupid girl still managed to catch her off guard and kill her. It pissed her off to no end. How could she, an assassin from Hell, trained in the darkest arts of the abyss, a great destroyer, how was she so defeated.

It made no sense to her. She wanted a powerful challenge so she played with her prey to get them angry enough to fight her with all of their might. She would not find any satisfaction in just killing them. She wanted to have some fun. It was her nature. It beat boring destiny anyway. Become a Queen, marry a king, blah, blah, blah. Boring and cliche. 'Fuck destiny in it's hairy asshole.' Usagi thought bitterly. 'The Senshi. Those slaves to the will of Serenity. They would bend over backwards and take it up the poop chute with a red hot poker if Serenity told them it is their destiny. Disgusting. Puppets on some strings. That is all' Usagi realized that was why they fought her as well. She had disturbed their already chosen future. She strayed from the path, and into the scary forest. And it felt liberating to say the very least.

She thought of them almost all of the time. Things that made her hate them more. Little ticks, or annoying habits. She would think of things she would do with them if she could. 'Ami the quiet little bookworm who treated everyone like a child. Too smart for her own good, and still ignorant about everything. She would be lost the most if things did not go according to her plan. Haruka the tomboy who thought of herself a tough and independent woman, was blinded by a constant need to love her Michiru. Biggest dog of them all. And speaking of bitches. Michiru was practically top of that list. Stuck up Miss Perfect. She considered herself above the others in sophistication. I will blemish that perfect skin when I cut it open bitch. Minako the biggest dumbass I have ever encountered. Want to prove blondes are not idiots, do not use her as an example. Hotaru is just a child. She is every bit as idiotic and annoying as a child. Sadly she is one of the most powerful of them, which is sad to say the least. Setsuna is nothing but a puppet. No thoughts of her own. Talk about a fucking lemming. Makoto thinks she is a tough motherfucking Billy badass, but in reality. She is nothing more than a pathetic crying joke when you put the real pressure on. And her. That fucking cum sack. She just pisses me off more than all of them combined. I just cannot figure her out. What the fuck is her malfunction? I knew Rei was a retard but that whole fight back there on Earth just put the shit flavored frosting on the vomit flavored cake. Nothing I did seemed to push her away. Gah!'

These thoughts were what kept Usagi somewhat going through the mind numbing cold and pain. She knew eventually she would succumb to a form of insanity that would make her nothing more than a blubbering puddle of a creature. That is what Hell did. It was good at it. It punished you in every form. Physically, mentally and emotionally. It left nothing to spare.

She then felt and heard something. It sounded like a crack. 'Impossible. This ice is tougher that diamonds.' Then another crack. Then it was soon followed by others. Usagi started to feel something like the ice was starting to give way. She could move a toe. Then it started to give and crack some more. Before she knew it she was sprawled out on the ground, gasping for breath. She had fallen from a frozen wall of ice that had built up with the tormented over the years. She was still unbelievably cold. But she felt a bit warmer after being released from her icy prison.

She then felt equally cold hands gently grab her shoulders and start to lift her nude body up. Usagi tried to open her eyes but her frozen tears would not let her. Until she felt them same hand brush away the ice over her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes to find her self facing the smiling face of Lucifer herself. She was in her projected form. A beautiful woman with black hair, yellow eyes, and pale skin. Usagi shivered uncontrollably. Lucifer lifted her up closed her eyes and in a flash they were in the sixth circle within the City of Dis. Usagi could feel the heat hit her like a punch in the face. She was placed in front of a burning coffin with it's occupant still screaming in agony. The fire soon started to work it's magic and Usagi for the first time in what felt like an eternity could feel her body. The numbing cold was gone.

Usagi looked around for a few seconds trying to find a mirror. When she found a piece of shattered glass, she looked into it to find some changes had taken place in her appearance. Her golden hair now had icy blue streaks. Her lips were a chilled blue now instead of the soft pink as before. Plus she now had a scar that started above her eye and ended half way down her nose. "That little shit!" Usagi yelled then smashed the mirror with her hand. Lucifer looked at her with amusement. "The Cocytus' icy taint stays with one forever. I see my child you are as feisty as ever. Good. That is the way I like them." Usagi looked at Lucifer with a twinge of fear. "Did you free me to punish me some more my master?" Lucifer chuckled and shook her head. She then walked towards Usagi. Usagi noticed when Lucifer stepped on the ground she left a bloody foot print behind. Lucifer then reached for Usagi's face. Usagi flinched back a little at first but then she felt the soothing cold hand rub her cheek lovingly. Usagi gently grabbed her master's hand and started to kiss it gently, then she placed her forefinger in her mouth and started to suck on it. Lucifer moaned in approval. "Yes. My sweet child. I am sorry for your punishment earlier. But we all must suffer consequences for our failures. You, me, everyone. It is how the universe is." Usagi looked at her master with pleading eyes. "Forgive me my master. I-I was not able to kill the Senshi and open the door to Earth for you. I have failed you so miserably." Lucifer wrapped her arms around Usagi and started to nip her neck. She then whispered in her ear. "You are forgiven my sweet Usagi. No one will love you more than me Usagi. I could never remain angry with you. In fact. I bring gifts for you. For your return to Earth."

Lucifer stepped away from Usagi. This caused a disappointed sigh to escape Usagi's lips. Lucifer raised up her hand and a shining light wrapped itself around Usagi. She then noticed she was in a new set of clothes and armor. Just like her old ones in design except instead of a crow on her chest there was a coiled snake on the front breastplate. It was black in color. She had a red muffler around her neck, and a shoulder guard over her right shoulder. Soon this armor started to get covered by clear crystalline layer of ice. It then reached her shoulder guard and grew to look like a wicked icicle spike. "Cocytus' power seems to have taken liking to your armor." Lucifer then reached her hands skyward and then in a flash to sword appeared in front of Usagi, floating in mid air. They were both pitch black, and they also seemed to have a strange set of bladed teeth along the blades. Usagi grabbed them by the handles and noticed a lever along the handle on each of them. She squeezed this and the teeth started to rotate along the blades of the sword like a chainsaw. Usagi gasped at this. "Yes, yes. More suitable and powerful weapons for my Usagi. They are named Satan's Grin and Heaven's Bane. They seem much more suitable than those old weapons that Malphas gave you." Usagi had forgotten about her mentor. "Malphas…My master I am sorry about killing one of your top demons." Lucifer once again laughed. "There is nothing to forgive about that Usagi. Malphas was wise, but he did not know how to keep his apprentices in check. It was only a matter of time before one of his "pets" bit him back."

Usagi nodded her head. "Master what do you need me to accomplish when I arrive back at Earth?" Lucifer smiled. "Nothing had changed in your mission Usagi. Kill the Senshi, and open the main gateway to Hell. After that we can focus our attention towards Heaven itself." Usagi grinned. "And with three Senshi dead already it should be much easier disposing of them. They all must be broken by now. Living in a dead world with all of their friends dead, not including themselves. I am surprised they haven't killed themselves." Lucifer frowned at this. "Usagi. The Earth was restored by your mother." Usagi gasped. "How! She cannot do that can she?" Lucifer's frown deepened. "She begged to the Master. I won't say her name. She convinced her to give her the power to restore Earth and all of the people you killed. Now the planet still lives, along with all the people you slaughtered. Even all the corrupt souls that entered here, escaped back to Earth." Usagi fumed at this. "All my hard work. Gone! In a fucking flash! Bullshit!" Usagi then turned around. She then grinned. "Oh well. At least I will have fun killing all of those mouth breathers again. It should be a blast! Especially cutting the Senshi to little bits!"

Lucifer laughed at this. "Yes Usagi. Now go! There is a doorway in Limbo you can use to gain entry into Earth once again. Kill them all Usagi. Bathe in their blood, and dance to their screams. Do not fail me again child. I will be looking forward to seeing your victory." With that Lucifer vanished and Usagi teleported to Limbo.

The sequel has started. And Usagi is back with a vengeance. Uh-oh! It will be bloody that is for sure. You can bet on that. Mwahahahhaha! See you guys later!


	2. Wait And Bleed

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Usagi walked in the dreary circle of Limbo for what seemed like hours. She was then able to find the door to the living world. Only certain demons were allowed to leave Hell. But even then one had to be careful. Many could not go through in such a short period of time, or it would destabilize the doorway and it would be lost forever. The corrupted souls of the dead could never leave since the door also had a barrier that kept them in Hell. The only way a large amount of followers could leave Hell was through the Main Gate, but the problem with that was it could only let creatures in. It was locked for those trying to get out. An effective safeguard created by God. The only way to open the gate would be to use a large amount of spiritual power.

She could teleport out of Hell at any normal time, but she was still very weak. She needed food. Her body felt like it would collapse on itself from hunger. She was exhausted. She never slept during her day in Hell. Before she faced the Senshi she needed to build up her strength again. A few tasty humans would fix that quickly enough. Then a nice nap.

Usagi was just about to leave when she heard the sound of laughter behind her. She turned to find herself looking face to face with a person she hoped she would never see again. "Angel…..Can't say I am happy to see you bitch." Usagi remembered this woman with intense hatred. She would sometimes be forced to train with this girl who was chosen to be an assassin before her. She remembered the harsh beatings she would receive from her cruel adversary during training, and how Angel would laugh and mock her the whole time doing it. Usagi of course eventually grew stronger, strong enough to sometimes give this woman a taste of her medicine. It only seemed to make Angel more obsessed with Usagi it seemed. Angel was a woman that was Usagi's height. She was an old apprentice of Malphas. She had black hair with red streaks going through it. The same yellow irises. Her face was that of a beautiful nineteen year old. She had a same design clothing and armor as Usagi's old armor with the crow on the breastplate. She carried wicked looking halberd that extend a great distance if she needed it to, and change into a scythe. "Going so soon little Bunny Foo Foo? I thought you would at least drop by and say hello. Maybe play a little?" Angel mocked. Usagi just scoffed. "I don't have time to waste on a dead ass such as you Angel. I got important work to do." Angel smiled "Well you should be all well rested after that little stay in the icebox huh?" Angel walked up to Usagi and pushed her over. Usagi tried to get up to kill this worm but she was soon straddled by Angel. "No? It seems like you just have no strength left in that little body of yours. Such a shame. You wouldn't even be able to fight worth a shit even if I wanted to. But I am mostly her to fuck with you, and now that I look at you. Fuck you." Usagi just grinned back at her. "You could have just asked you know? It is a surprise that such a dumb ass like yourself can manage to make everything complicated." Usagi bit back a moan when Angel started to grope her breasts. "Oooh you are still so soft my bunny. You know I was almost ready to beg Lucifer to let you out of the icebox early to be my little fuck toy. But she seemed adamant at making you suffer. She was very pissed when you came back a failure. You are lucky you were in an icy coffin." Usagi growled. This teasing was making her hot, and driving her crazy. She hated it that Angel knew her buttons. "Lucifer got over it. As for the Senshi. I will make sure to feed you some of their flesh at the party Lucifer will be throwing in my victory." Angel laughed at this. "You think Lucifer has forgiven you? She forgives no one. She just needs you to accomplish something for her for now. Oh yeah there will be a party. But you will be an ice statue keeping the drinks cold!" Usagi lifted her head and nipped Angel's neck then started to lick and trail kisses along her neckline to her earlobe. Angel groaned at this. "Two can play at this game. Also we will see when I shove one of the Senshi's heads up you ass. Hell it would probably fit easy enough considering how much cock you have had up it." Angel pinched Usagi's nipple and trailed her hand to her groin. "Oh you dirty, dirty girl. You have such a foul mouth. It is such a turn on you know?" Angel bent down and gave Usagi a deep kiss. There groans and moans could be heard all through the dead silence of Limbo.

An hour later Usagi was back on her feet and putting on the rest of her clothes. Angel still lied there naked and grinning up at Usagi. She then stood up and walked towards her. "Well now. It should be interesting to see if your next attempt at killing off the Senshi will be any more successful. I will be waiting. You can count on that." Usagi grinned. "Oh I will be sure to wipe that stupid grin off your bitch face when I return. Try not to spread your legs too much before I get back." Usagi stepped through the door and was gone. Angel laughed once more. "Oh you will be seeing me sooner than you think little bunny."

Rei stood there staring out the window looking at nothing once again. It was raining outside. The weather matched her mood completely. It had been a year since that day. A year since Usagi died in her arms. When she saw her dragged to Hell. In the end she felt like she accomplished nothing. Ever since she died she had felt nothing but depression lately. She barely talked to her friends as much anymore, or did anything that she took joy in. She would cry herself to sleep with a picture of Usagi in her hands. The others, well they seemed to have moved on, but only in appearance. They did not seem as carefree, and cheerful as they used to be. Usagi was always there to ligthen the mood, and without her, it seemed a dark cloud had formed over their heads. Luna was living with Minako and Artemis. Chibi-Usa still with the Tsukinos. As for Mamoru, she could care less. That moron had caused a lot of misery for Usagi to begin with. If he would not have abandoned her, things might have been different. She saw him once and a while, but all they would do is exchange dirty looks and walk away. Rei missed her princess. She missed her with all of her heart. It was killing her inside. The only reason she did not kill herself was because of her friends. She just wanted her loves warm embrace. She would do anything to have her back. Her Usagi.

Usagi opened her eyes and found herself looking at iron bars. She saw some concrete walls and a bench. She then heard a whimpering noise coming from the corner. There she saw a few females sitting there staring at her. They looked to be like prostitutes and drug addicts. Usagi knew right away where she was. A jail cell. Makes sense when you think of it. Hell is always closer to the scum of the earth. Usagi grinned at them. "Well hello there ladies. Mind telling me which precinct and area I am in?" One of the prostitutes who looked to be in her mid thirties stuttered, "Precinct 12, near Shinjuku." Usagi winked at the woman. "Thanks! Now let's say we have ourselves a jailbreak!" Usagi lifted her palm and sent a dark fireball through the iron bars, which melted right through them and hit the wall exploding on impact. Usagi then looked at the women who were beyond scared now. "Time to go ladies, unfortunately you won't be coming with me." Usagi pulled out her swords and pressed the trigger which caused the menacing chainsaw noise. She then swooped in on the women and started cutting them apart. Fivepolicemen ran in with their guns drawn, but what they saw made them all go pale. The cell was covered bottom to top in blood, and pieces of the women were scattered all over. A lot of the body parts were almost unrecognizable. And there in the middle of the cell was Usagi, chewing on the neck of the decapitated head of the prostitute who gave her the information earlier. She was soaked with blood, and she looked up at the policemen. "Ah! Just in time for dinner! Looks like it is bacon today!" She was in front of them in a second and sliced three in half with one swing of her swords. Then a couple who were left after her initial attack started to fire at her. She teleported and dodged the bullets with ease, while advancing on one younger male police officer. She revved her one of her swords and sliced him in half vertically starting from his head. His two half peeled away slowly spilling his blood and organs on the floor.

The other officer was horrified by this, and tried to run in the other room while screaming. But Usagi only used her dark lightning and it him square in the back. It lanced through him with ease. Usagi then stepped out of the cell block and was in the main office area of the precinct. She was instantly greeted with a hail of gunfire which she dodged with little effort. 'Humans and their toy guns.' Usagi then charged at the nearest police officer and decapitated him, his head flew in the air and she kicked like a soccer ball at another policeman, effectively knocking him to the ground. She then used a couple of lance beams to impale some more policemen. Followed by a dark fireball into a crowd of five hiding behind a desk. They were incinerated instantly. The officer who was knocked to the ground from the head looked up to find Usagi grinning down at him. In an instant his face was destroyed by Usagi's chainsaw blade as it sliced into him.

Rei sensed it. She sensed the terrible darkness. She sensed her. 'It could no be. She's dead. My god! She cannot be back! She can't!" Rei ran out of her house and jumped in the air and transformed into Sailor Mars. She then pressed the button on her communicator for the others. "Everyone! Meet me near Shinjuku! And be ready for a real fight! Usagi is back!" Mars yelled. The others just looked stunned. But before they had a chance to speak Mars hit the button to shut off her communicator."God save us." Mars uttered before jumping on top of a buildings balcony.

Usagi looked around at the police station. Saying it looked like Hell was an understatement. The walls, floor, and ceiling were painted with blood, chunks of flesh and organs, cut of limbs, and bloody bones. Usagi had single handedly killed an entire police force. She was sure back up had been called, and they were going to arrive to stop her soon. "Let them come. More fun and more food for the buffet." Usagi looked for a nice piece of meat, and found a rather delicious looking arm. She picked it up and started to eat the flesh on it. She was hungry. She felt like she could eat this entire station. She would sit here and have her snack while she waited for the pigs, and more importantly, the Senshi. 'Oh this is just going to be a fucking blast! I have the food laid out for the party, now all I need are the guests! I cannot wait! I have tingles!" Usagi let out an evil sounding laugh that echoed across the now still station.

Chapter two is finally here people! WOOOOOHOOOOOO! So how you liking it so far? In the next chapter Usagi and the Seshi will have themselves a little reunion, or in other words. A bloody brawl! See you all later!


	3. Surfacing

I do not own Sailormoon.

Usagi could sense the Senshi closing in on her fast. They took the bait as she had planned. They would be outside of the station in a couple of minutes. Usagi grabbed a piece of flesh and started to walk towards the door. She the caught something sticking out of a pocket from a dead officer. She looked closer and her eyes filled with glee. A pack of cigarettes was there, and when she grabbed them and opened them, there was only a couple missing. "Thank you Lucifer!" Usagi sniffed the cigs. "Ooohhh baby. It truly has been Hell. Sweet mystery of life at last I found you!" Usagi skipped out of the station and stood outside waiting for the Senshi.

The Senshi were not to far away. They could see the top of the police station. They also heard the sound of sirens in the distance. This only confirmed to them that Usagi was already causing harm to others. The Senshi only had one more block left. They readied their weapons and ran around the corner to see…..her. Usagi stood there at the top of the steps smiling right at them. They could all sense her evil power, and knew they were in for a fight. The Senshi started to walk slowly towards Usagi, ready for anything she might throw at them.

Usagi giggled to herself at her former friends antics. 'Ahhhhh reunions are just so touching.' Usagi reached down to get herself a cigarette. The Senshi flinched at her sudden movement and got in battle stances. Usagi laughed at this and lit her cigarette. She was in no rush. She wanted to indulge in her vengeance. "Well, well, well. I knew you guys would come to me like moths to flame. So fucking predictable." Mars stepped up with a frown on her face. "Usagi…. It has not been long enough. Is there anyone still alive in there?" Mars pointed at the police station. Usagi shook her head and laughed. "Oh of course not! Do you think because I was dead that I would start to slip? They were all very delicious!" The Senshi cringed. Jupiter started to charge before Mars and Mercury held her back. "You! You bitch! You ate them? How could you! You will die here and now monster!" Usagi laughed at her for this. "Oh settle down. You will get your chance. Now! Let us play!"

Usagi sent a bolt of dark lightning towards the Senshi. They dodge just in time before the bolt could strike them. Usagi teleported in front of Neptune and revved up her saw swords, and swung at Neptune. Neptune was on the defensive, and found herself barely dodging Usagi's attacks. She then deflected one of her blades which locked with Neptune's rapier. Usagi revved the saw blade and started to cut into Neptunes sword. Uranus jumped in however and kicked Usagi in the side sending her back a good distance. Usagi growled at them and teleported again. This time she appeared behind Venus and sliced at her with all intention of decapitating the Senshi. Mars was able to intervene just in time. She had blocked the blow with her katana. Then Jupiter sent a bolt attack that hit Usagi square in the chest. Usagi teleported before she hit the ground. And reappeared high up in the sky and yelled. "Devildriver!" She slammed into the ground which caused a giant shockwave that knocked the Senshi up into the sky. Usagi used this opening to cast a large burst of dark lightning which hit all of the Senshi with a painful surge of electricity.

The Senshi hit the ground hard. Usagi appeared hovering over Mars with a menacing smile on her face. "Did you think it was truly over my fire princess? I would never let you out of my thoughts." Usagi lied down on top of Mars and gave her a deep kiss. Mars knew how bad this was but found that she just could not resist. Usagi's hands started to travel all over Mars body. "You seem to have not let me out of your's haven't you? I see how much you want this. I can give you all you want if you become my little slave." Usagi then sensed movement behind her. It was Saturn and she just launched a dark attack. Usagi teleported out of the way while the attack stopped in midair. Usagi reappeared a few feet away, Saturn's attack charged at her once again. Usagi teleported again, but the attack still kept following her. Usagi then teleported behind Saturn. "Hit me now you bitch!" Usagi yelled. Saturn saw this coming and split the ball of energy in half with her glaive. Usagi then sent a blast of energy into Saturn which knocked her to the ground. Usagi ran after Saturn ready to land a killing blow. Then another blast of energy hit her from the side, which sent her flying into the police station wall. It was Venus who had sent the blast. Usagi got up and dusted herself off. "You bitches have the worst sense of friction timing! You are all a bunch of twat blocks you know that? I was just trying to get my freak on!"

Usagi then cracked her neck, and got in a fighting stance. She smiled at the Senshi, and was ready to charge when a blast that had come from behind the Senshi. Usagi's grin turned into a frown, and she started to look for the person who dared to to interfere. Then rising into the sky was a large swarm of Fallen Ones. Demons with wings, and horns, that used to be angels. Each one of them armed with scythes. Usagi was wondering earlier why the police had not shown up to fight her as well, since she knew the precinct she attacked had to have called for help. The sirens were still blaring in the distance. They had to have been called because of this. To try and stop the demons. The swarm of devils were closing in on her and the Senshi. Who also noticed the demons flying towards them. Usagi jumped into the swarm of devils, and sliced four of them in half with a swift spinning movement. Two Fallen tried to attack her with their scythes, but they were to slow. Usagi decapitated one, and sliced ones arm off before impaling it on her blade. She looked to see the Senshi were also fighting the Fallen, albeit with a bit more difficulty. Mars decapitated two, while Mercury froze a dozen with an ice blast, which Uranus pulverized into little shards with an energy attack. Pluto was launching attack after attack at the swarm, while Saturn cut of the legs of a Fallen, then impale it with her glaive. After that she launched an energy attack into a group of them vaporizing them instantly. Venus was also using her energy attacks. While Jupiter kept bashing them with her hammer. She even hit one so hard in the head from the side it's entire skull disintegrated into a plume of blood and bone. Neptune impaled demons with ease and grace, then she launched an aquatic attack.

Even with the Senshi killing demon after demon. More would just kept coming. Hell seemed to have spilled out all of it's devils into Tokyo. Usagi sent bolts of dark lighting into the group followed by a large dark fireball. This attacks incinerated and killed everything they touched. But more kept coming. Usagi just kept slicing, and cutting into the Fallen before a strange sound like a whistle was heard.

The Fallen Ones started to disperse and fly towards the roof tops surrounding Usagi and the Senshi. Usagi looked around for the source of the whistle, when she suddenly heard a soft laugh. She instantly recognized it. "Angel! Get your sorry ass at here and face me you chickenshit!" The Senshi looked at Usagi with strange looks on their faces. "Oooh Usagi! You are so cute when you are angry. I am not hiding beautiful. You are just not looking hard enough." Angel mocked. Usagi looked up towers the sun to see Angel floating in mid air above her. Angel then dropped suddenly but slowed down just an inch above the ground. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Angel. You cunt! You have a lot of explaining to do! Better make it good, before I cut out your guts!" Angel shook her head and giggled. She walked a couple of steps. Then she looked at the Senshi. "Best not interfere right now. I will get to all of you soon enough." Usagi was getting beyond pissed off, she punched the ground which caused cracks to spiderweb out onto the pavement. "Temper, temper Usagi. I was just about to tell you. Take it easy babe." Usagi growled. "Fuck easy! Out with it!" Angel laughed again, which made Usagi snarl. "Lucifer has lost all faith in you Usagi. she never had any in you since your little resurrection, so she sent me to finish what you started. Since you seem incapable of doing so." Usagi growled once again. "Well you can tell Fire and Brimstone, that I haven't even been her a full hour, I haven't even been fighting the Senshi for ten minutes. She could learn some fucking patience. Go and tell her that, and maybe I will overlook this interference the both of you have caused." Angel chuckled. "Usa. Making threats against Lucifer? Our master? You are not even in a position to be making threats against me. You truly are that simple minded." Usagi was ready to cut Angel apart for that. But she needed to know something else. "Why would she resurrect me if she was only going to betray and kill me soon after anyways?" Angel smiled at her. "Why, you were to be used as nothing more than a simple distraction. From an assassin to a distraction. A pawn. It is hilarious because it is so pathetic. You were needed to distract the Senshi so our new gateway could open unhindered. They would have been a bother if left unchecked. And you did this very well. I am here to lead the invasion of this pathetic world. But first I need to kill you and the Senshi. I might as well start with you my darling." Angel pulled out her halberd from her subspace pocket. "Prepare to get fucked!" Angel yelled.

Usagi and Angel charged at each other at the same time. Their weapons clashed with a loud bang and then they teleported. They would appear for an instant and attack each other, then they would disappear once again. Finally Angel delivered a devastating knee into the gut of Usagi. Usagi gasped and was sent flying through the air. Angel teleported next to Usagi ready to attack her again, but Usagi spun around and delivered a kick right into the side of Angels face. This knocked Angel back into s building. Usagi charged toward her with her weapons ready. She struck with both swords, but Angel blocked this with the staff of her halberd. Usagi held her weapons there will spinning the chainsaw blades into Angels weapon. Angel saw what Usagi was trying to do. She sent a bolt of dark lightning into Usagi's body. This knocked her to the ground, then Angel kept tormenting her with more dark lightning.

Mars had seen enough of this. She started to run towards Usagi's position, until a hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked back to find Pluto was holding her. "Pluto! Let me go! I need to help her. This isn't right!" Pluto shook her head. "I can't let you do that." Usagi let out a loud scream of pain. Mars growled. "Godammit! Let me go now!" Pluto frowned at Mars. "I know what you are feeling Mars. But she is not Usagi. What will get that through your head? She is not your Usagi!" Mars gasped when she heard another cry of pain from Usagi. Then Angel's insane laughter. "Scream for me Usagi! Yes! It is giving me the tingles!" Mars lunged again but was still held in place. "Pluto! Let! Me! Go!" Pluto still kept her stoic frown. "You need to think of it this way. Perhaps they will end up killing each other if we are lucky. I mean we already have a legion of demons to deal with, never the less Usagi and her friend. Even if one is weakened enough after killing the other, we can go in and destroy her when she is easy to beat." Mars growled at this again. She was watching her love die in front of her again.

Usagi was losing her energy with each blast of dark lightning. She knew she had to do something. She pointed her finger at Angel and sent a spear beam at Angel. Angel dodged this at the last second, but then found Usagi's fist hitting her in the face. Usagi then started walking toward her quickly, and blasting Angel with dark lightning. Angel was sent into the side of a building. She clenched her teeth in pain, and stared at Usagi with anger. "HAHAAH! Not so much fun being the receiver hey bitch?" Angel teleported out of the bolts of dark lightning. Usagi looked around for Angel frantically. Suddenly Angel reappeared right behind Usagi and blew into her ear. Usagi turned around with her fist first. She missed and Angel was across the street giggling. Usagi growled and yelled, "COCYTUS FURY!" A large trail of ice crystals sped towards Angels position. It ripped through the streets pavement. Angel however teleported, which Usagi had expected. Usagi hurled a dark fireball at Angel who reappeared in the sky. Angel gasped and materialized her halberd, she sliced the fireball in half, and both halves flew around her and into some buildings which crashed into them with an explosion that killed a few dozen people.

Usagi frowned and pulled out both of her swords, and jumped towards Angel. She sliced at Angel with her swords, but she deflected her strikes with ease. Angel hit Usagi with the pole part of her halberd in the gut. Usagi gasped for air, but she was soon sent into the ground with a powerful blow from Angel's halberd pole. Usagi groaned and turned over face down. She then coughed up some blood, and started to get up on her feet. She walked towards her swords, but Angel landed right in front of her. She then blasted Usagi with dark lightning, that sent her into the wall of a building. Angel walked closer to where Usagi was. She then pointed her halberd at Usagi, and her spear part of her halberd extended and pierced Usagi's shoulder. Usagi cried out suddenly. Then lightning crackled through the halberd, shocking Usagi without mercy. Usagi screamed in pain and anger. 'I am fucked. Godammit. I did not even get to beat the shit out of Chief Pinky pissempants. Or taste that fiery little minx. Shit!' Usagi screamed after another surge of energy was sent into her body.

Mars had seen enough. Her anger had built up beyond her control. She had to help Usagi. She had no other choice. She could not see her die again. She would not allow it! She spun around and punched Pluto right in the face, this caused Pluto to release her grip, and Mars ran towards Angel. She charged a flame attack and flung it at Angel. This distracted Angel enough to stop tormenting Usagi. She dodged the fire attack, but Mars was soon striking at her with her katana. Angel was deflecting her attacks like it was child's play. She grinned at Mars. "You should have waited your turn. I would have killed you soon after." Angel kicked Mars in the gut which knocked her to the ground, she then jumped almost on top of her and slammed and swung her halberd down. Mars blocked this with her katana, the next thing she knew she was using her full strength to try to keep the deadly blade from her face. A fight she was losing. Usagi opened her eyes. She saw what was happening and saw a chance. With her last ounce of energy she ran towards Angel and yelled, "Devildriver!" She hit Angel with the full force of her attack in the chest between her breasts. Angel was sent flying. She crashed through building after building. Probably a good mile and a half away before she stopped. Usagi let out a short burst of laughter before unconsciousness overtook her. Mars quickly grabbed her and cradled Usagi in her arms.

The Senshi noticed the demons starting to get ready for an attack, but Saturn fired a powerful energy attack the instantly incinerated a dozen demons, this seemed to frighten the Fallen Ones enough for them to go on the retreat. The Senshi then ran towards Mars and Usagi. They wanted an explanation.

Sorry for the longer wait people. I was playing Dead Space 2 and it kinda took some of my attention away. Lol! Well Chapter 3, alright! I will see you next time! Laters!


	4. Duality

I do not own Sailor Moon

The Senshi walked over to where Mars was holding Usagi. Mars looked at them and then back at her love. Jupiter growled and readied her hammer to strike. "Move Mars! We end this now! I will not let her kill anymore people!" Mars did not budge. She glared at Jupiter. "No. You will have to kill me to. I will not let her die in front of me ever again! I won't! Do you fucking hear me?" Jupiter looked stunned from this. Uranus shook her head. "Idiot.. What happens when she wakes up? Do you think she is going to be all nicey nice with us for saving her? Hell no! She would rip us to pieces and you know it!" Mars shook her head. "No… I will not allow this to happen. I can change her back. You need to give me a chance." Saturn stepped up and started to charge an attack. "We all tried and gave Usagi multiple chances to come back to us. Don't you get it? We can't bring her back! She is to far gone! So move!" Mars stood up and stood directly in front of Usagi. "Do it. But you will take both of us out if you do." Saturn clenched her teeth. She remembered the pain Usagi had caused for her on the highway, making her kill those people by mistake. She would not allow this to happen again. But she could see the determination in Mars' eyes. She lowered her hand and scoffed. Mercury looked at Mars with concern. "What is your plan Mars?" Mars sighed. "First we need to bring her back to the shrine. I can't bring her back to being the Usagi we know, I will admit this. But I know how to bring her back on our side at least." The Senshi looked at each other confused. Mars growled. "Well are you gonna help me lift her? This damn girl weighs a ton!" Jupiter helped Mars and they all started to run to the shrine. A distance away in the middle of town in a pile of rubble, Angel was lying unconscious. She then abruptly opened her eyes and groaned. She stood up shakily on her legs and put a hand on her head. "Very tricky my little wascilly wabbit. But the season for bunnies is still open. I will finish you." With that Angel walked off looking to take out her frustrations on the many humans in the city.

The Senshi sat in Rei's shrine waiting for Rei to come out of her prayer room. In the room with her was the still unconscious Usagi. This made the Senshi very nervous. Anytime Usagi could wake and kill Rei, then attack them. But Rei told them that she needed to be alone with Usagi during this process. Which also made them wonder. The process she talked about, she did not thoroughly explain. All she told them was that Usagi would be a great of help to the Senshi after it was done. The Senshi had questions. Questions that needed answering. But they stayed where they were. Waiting. They would honor Rei's request.

Rei sat in her shrine next to Usagi's unconscious body still praying. She had been praying for a couple of hours. She needed to. The ritual had no cutting corners. If she wanted to complete the ritual right, she needed to take her time. She knew outside of the shrine there was chaos and death covering all of Tokyo. The gateway from Hell had let loose a large army of demons, and they were killing people without mercy. There shrine's grounds were safe however. A barrier that was placed to defend itself against demons. Usagi was allowed in because Rei had placed a charm on her body that let her pass. Yuichirro and Grandpa were out in Osaka on a spiritual journey, so Grandpa claimed. So they were at least safe. Now she had to work hard to complete the ritual. And hope that Usagi doesn't awaken anytime soon before she completes it. 'Just a little more.' She was close, she could feel it. She was tired. This ritual took a lot of energy to complete. The a brilliant flash appeared from Usagi's body. And in an instant Rei knew that the ritual was complete. Rei gasped and slouched over. She was tired. So tired. She looked over at Usagi. Even as a demon, in her sleep she looked peaceful. A pretty flower, that hid a deadly poison. Rei looked closely at her sleeping love. Her lips were a icy blue, that looked frozen, yet soft as a flowers petals. Her skin was pale, but smooth. Even her scar that was the only imperfection on her flawless body looked just gorgeous on her. Rei stood up shakily and walked out of the shrine.

The other Senshi heard the door open. They looked to see Rei shakily walking towards them. "It has been done. The ritual took a lot out of me, but it was a success." Rei gave them a small smile. Most of the Senshi frowned, while a couple looked confused. Setsuna walked up to Rei and stared at her. Rei looked at her questioningly, when suddenly Setsuna punched her in the face. Rei fell to the ground and looked up and growled. "That is for earlier. Now we are square." Sestuna walked off to the yard. While Ami and Makoto helped Rei on her feet. Minako spoke first. "So what ritual was this again?" Rei sighed. "Again for the second time Minako. A binding ritual in it's most basic form. This ritual is meant to bind demons, or anyone with demonic blood. When bound the person who bound them can even be their master. They can also give a set amount of orders and parameters they have to follow. I will explain when Usagi awakens. And boy will she be mad when she wakes up! Heheheh!" Rei gave them an evil grin. Makoto did not like this. 'Why didn't you just do this the first time when she appeared like this? I mean why did we go through all this trouble the first time?" Rei looked at Makoto "The ritual takes a while as you know. Plus the demon must be on sacred ground which it can retreat or attack the caster. Do you think you could hold Usagi when she was awake for a few hours? She was never knocked unconscious long enough for me to cast it before." Rei looked at the others. "Makoto. Could you go and carry Usagi to the couch please?" Makoto looked at Rei like she grew horns out of her head. She was about to protest, but just sighed and nodded her head and went into the shrine. A moment later she had Usagi cradled in her arms, still asleep. Haruka looked at Rei. She was still skeptical. She then asked. "So. She will do anything you want?" Rei grinned at her. "Anything.."

Usagi felt like she was floating in the darkness. Darkness…she was always surrounded by it in her mind. It comforted her. Then she felt something she had not felt in over a year. A light enter her mind, brilliant and blinding. She hated it, it burned her eyes and discomforted her. She then heard a voice which she thought she would never hear. "So you find yourself in another fun filled situation again, huh Usagi?" Usagi knew that voice. It was the voice of her old self. Her side of light. She could have sworn this weak fool had died. She wished she had. "What are you doing here? You should be in the deepest pit of my mind, in shackles." Her alter ego scoffed. "Oh I was Usagi, but thanks to an old and wonderful friend I am finally able to roam your mind at will." Usagi growled at this. "Old friend? You should have stayed in your hole! Maybe I should torment you with images of your friends being slaughtered by my own two hands? How would that settle with ya?" The other Usagi laughed. "Well I won't have to worry about you doing that. You will find out why when you wake up! So. Nap time is over! Wake up!"

Usagi opened her eyes suddenly. This caused Makoto who was watching her sleep jump and get in a defensive posture. Usagi sat up and cracked her neck then frowned. She recognized where she was. Rei's place. Her question was, whay was she here? Why had they not taken care of her before she woke up? 'Oh well. They will pay for their act of mercy.' Usagi thought. She stood up and started to walk towards Makoto. "No where to run thunder cunt! Get ready to face death once more!" Makoto cringed as Usagi raised her hand and was ready to blast her with an attack. But the attack did not come. Usagi felt a powerful jolting feeling course throughout her body. It was painful to say the least. She collapsed and cried. It finally stopped. "Wh-What the hell was that?" Rei and the other Senshi ran into the room looking at the curled up Usagi on the floor. Usagi shook it off and got up. She then looked at the Senshi with hate in her eyes. She then felt the same jolt course through her again. Once again she was on the floor cursing like a storm. Usagi was enraged, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Rei smiled and walked up close to her. "Are you ready to listen Usa? If you are I will explain what I did." Usagi snarled. "What the fuck did you do you fucking twat?" Usagi was shocked once again. "SHIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Cocksucker! fucking asshole! FUCK!" Usagi screamed. Rei tsked. "Language! You have such a filthy mouth Usagi." Rei kneeled in front of her. "Now are we going to be civil?" Usagi groaned in reply.

Usagi huffed and crossed her arms in defeat. She would listen. Rei smiled at her. "I have performed a ritual on you. A binding ritual for demonic creatures to be more precise. It only effects those with demonic blood. It can be used to send a demon away, bind it to a certain spot, or make the demon practically be the slave of the person who binder it." Usagi could feel her blood boiling. "No! You gotta be shitting me! How?" Rei waved her finger at her. "I am a priestess Usagi. I was lucky to know of this ritual. Very few do. You have a rune on your body now, and as long as you have this rune you are under my control." Usagi looked for the rune on her body. When she found it, it was on the top of her left breast. It glowed a purple light for an instant then faded back. It looked like a tattoo. The design formed that of a snake baring it's fangs. Usagi looked at Rei. You could have picked a less perverted spot you know?" Rei blushed at this. "It has to be closest to the demon's heart. Also the caster can set something like parameters so to speak before the cast." Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Well what are mine then?" Rei smiled again. "No killing or attacking humans, or Senshi. I can also force the shock that you felt earlier with just a thought. Plus you have to obey my every command. To put it short Usagi. You are on a very short leash." Usagi growled. "I can just cut off this fucking thing or burn it, or I can commit suicide. Or how about my favorite option? Letting you die from the enemy." Rei shook her head. "You cant cut or burn it Usagi. It will just reappear. Committing suicide? We both know you will not stoop to that. However, just in case,that is another parameter I put in place so cannot do that as well. And as for just letting me die, well that might be a bad idea. If I die, you die. So you might want to make it your best interest to keep me alive." Rei stated.

Usagi could not believe this. This just could not be happening. Not only did her master betray her, now she was the slave for the enemy. She would always have to be somebodies fucking dog. "This just fucking sucks you know?" Usagi mumbled. She could not stand even the thought of being around these morons. "So now that you have me. What do you plan to have me do? Wash your dishes?" Rei put a finger on her chin. "Well we will get to that if we survive this little demon onslaught. You see the city of Tokyo is being over run and invaded by Hell itself. We need as many people as we can. We need the power of Usagi, of Sailor Moon." Usagi scoffed. "You know I cannot use the Silver Crystal. I am too corrupt. So Sailor Moon will never be born again. Deal with it. So what you want me to do is be your little attack dog and fight the demons, is that it?" Rei nodded her head. "I accept you will never be Sailor Moon again, but you still can be a very powerful ally. Yes in the most blunt way possible we need all the help we can get." Usagi felt sick in her stomach. Yet this might work out somewhat. Fighting all the forces of Hell could be risky on her own. Even for her. Especially with Angel still around, she highly doubted that blast killed her. "Will I be able to kill Angel?" Rei nodded once again. "She is an enemy, and the leader of this invasion. That is the plan." Usagi tapped her fingers on the floor. "Fine! Like I have a choice anyways! Fucking hell!"

The Senshi stepped out of the shrine and transformed and looked over at the city. Smoke was billowing out of it. The sky was darkened there was so much of it. In the distance could be heard the screams of people being torn to shreds from the devils. Usagi scoffed. "Well this will be fun! I doubt even with all of us we have much of a chance." Jupiter closed her fists. "Well we won't know until we try." Usagi laughed for a moment. "You ready to be raped, and chowed down on like a piece of meat muscle brain?" Jupiter gave her a look of unease. "i didn't think so." Mars strolled up beside Usagi. "Usagi, please. Be a little more civil. It will make this much more easier." Usagi growled, "I am a demon not a fucking babysitter!" Mars rolled her eyes. "Well I guess you will just have to accept the fact we are working together as a team again. Anyways. How about you carrying me for a little while?" Mars grinned at Usagi's reaction. Usagi just could not believe her ears. Who was she to use her as a dog? "You got legs don't you? Fucking use them shithead! I am not going to be your pack mule!" Mars frowned at her. "Well I am still tired from that ritual I used on you, and I also remember not giving you the option when I asked you." Usagi was getting pissed. "That was your own fault fuck nuts! You should have thought ahead!" Mars cleared her throat. "Usa. Either carry me the easy way, or carry me after a little lesson. Your choice." Usagi thought back to the painful shock. She sighed in defeat and picked Mars up in her arms. Usagi furious. "This is going to be a long fucking trip." Mars just smiled warmly as they descended the stair. For now she was happy, she was close to her love, and they were fighting on the same side once again. More or less.

Chapter Four peoples! HEEEHAWW! Thank you all for your support! I would not have gotten this far without it! I am happy you are liking these fics! And I hope to be making more fics in later times. Till then see ya!

Character Profiles:

Usagi Tsukino

Race: Demon/Lunarion

Hair color: Blonde with ice blue streaks (gained from Cocytus' corruption)

Eye color: Yellow

Usagi was once a hero for love and justice known as Sailor Moon. Until the demon Malphas appeared and defeated her in combat. Malphas kidnapped and corrupted Usagi with false visions, and dark power. Usagi trained in Hell for a period and was released to kill her former friends the Senshi. She had killed many of her former friends and even her family. Whether or not she knew these to be lies she will not say for certain. Causing death and chaos wherever she pleased. She was tired of Malphas' constant orders, so she even killed him. Usagi had become unleashed and started a reign of terror to try and get the Senshi to use their full power against her. So she could have a challenge. During their final battler she let loose and attack that killed every human on the planet, but in the end with the help of Queen Serenity, she was defeated. After her death Queen Serenity restored the planet and it's inhabitants. Usagi remained in the frozen lake Cocytus for a year, until Lucifer released her to kill the Senshi and open a gateway to Hell. She was betrayed by Lucifer and Angel, and now currently fights against them, as a bound servant of Rei.

Lucifer

Race: Angel/Demon

Hair Color: Black (Changes at will)

Eye Color: Yellow (Changes at will)

Lucifer is the first fallen angel. The one who rebelled against God. The creator of all things evil. She is currently trapped in the ice of Cocytus. In Hell she is a ruler and a prisoner. Her projected form wanders Hell to maintain "order" so o speak. She is a charming creature and knows peoples darkest desires which she uses to ensnare people's souls. Lucifer wants nothing more than to be free and take back a place in Paradise. She will stop at nothing to attain this.


	5. Psychosocial

I do not own Sailor moon or it's characters.

On a scale of one through ten on how pissed off Usagi was at this current situation. It would have to be a 20. Here she was carrying one of her enemies and being humiliated at the same time and yet she could do nothing. She had never felt like such a dog. Not even when Malphas was using her. Now she was helping a bunch of fools who she thought she would never help again. Life could not be worse for her. She was disgusted.

Usagi had just about enough when someone spoke. It was one of the last people she wanted to talk to. Venus. "So um ahahah, Usagi? What is Hell really like anyways?" Usagi growled she did not care to answer. But the other Senshi stopped and looked at her wondering the answer. Usagi knew she was going to be forced to answer. Usagi sighed then just looked at them. "Like Hell Venus. Place of eternal suffering more than a human can imagine. There does that answer your question." Venus kind of frowned. "That's it just? Just pain and suffering." Usagi growled and put Mars down. "What do want from me a song? It is Hell! It is a place of damnation and unimaginable suffering cuz you flesh sacks cannot behave!" Venus backed away scared. Then Uranus chipped in, "You met the Devil right Usagi?" Usagi started to walk away in the direction towards town. "Yes. I have." Uranus jogged up next to her. "Well what is the Devil like?" Usagi just frowned, "A cruel and cowardly, traitorous bitch!" Jupiter looked at Usagi with surprise. "The Devil is a woman?" Usagi nodded. Jupiter had to ask. "So is God a man or a woman do you know?" Usagi growled again for what seemed like the thousandth time today. "She is a woman, obviously. I mean a man create a universe? Get it Mother Earth? God is a woman! I mean think about natural disasters. Can you think of anyone else who can love you one second then blast you with all sorts of destruction when pissed at you? A fucking woman!" Usagi started walking once again.

Usagi stopped suddenly. She could feel a large surge of energy ready to burst at any second. She gasped and looked towards the center of Tokyo. A large burst of blinding light erupted from the ground. This caused the Senshi to cover their eyes for a second before the were able to look up and gasp at the sight. Ten beams of light were coming from certain points of the city and they were all focusing in the center. Usagi groaned. "Shit! This is going to be harder than I thought." Pluto walked up to her and asked, "What do you mean?" Usagi sighed again. "Those beams are not only keeping the gateway open, but also guarding it. So in other words, we have to knock out all ten of them." Jupiter looked at the city in astonishment and said, "I am guessing they are not going to be lightly guarded huh?" Usagi nodded her head. Mars then asked, "Well Usa? Can't you just teleport Meatball Head?" Usagi saw red, "Fuck you, you say? Meatball Head? I don't even have Meatballs anymore you fucking tagnut!" This earned her a nasty shock and she fell to the ground groaning. "I am waiting for the answer Usa." Usagi got up, "I will try dammit!" Usagi then tried and in an instant she disappeared, but then reappeared a whopping two feet. Mars frowned and raised an eyebrow. "I hope you are joking Usagi." Usagi growled. "I am not. Well this is just shitty. The energy will not allow for instant teleportation, there is too much interference." Mercury then asked, "So is there any other way to get through the barrier?" Usagi nodded. "Yes it is a little something called walking. Let's go."

Fifteen minutes later Usagi noticed something. Yes she knew this place very well, even if it was looking like a war zone. It was her old neighborhood. Her house was only a couple of blocks away. She just tsked and kept walking. Mars trotted up to her and looked at her. "Starting to feel some nostalgia Usa? I used to remember how you would always be late for meetings and come bolting in. Hehehe many people described you as the human cyclone on how fast you would run." Usagi rolled her eyes, "Meetings, those fucking meetings. Waste of time, and effort. And that stupid little girl that would run through the streets was a waste of time. I am far superior in intelligence and power. You must admit that! I am the way Usagi should have been to begin with." Mars cringed, "Yes you have everything, it shows. No friends just loneliness. All that power, and yet you were betrayed and still beaten. Now you serve." Usagi smiled, "Heh! You always complained about Usagi being weak, and a baby. Isn't this what you wanted me to be? Strong." Mars shook her head. "I wanted you the way you were. I only acted that way because…because. I, I well just…" Usagi growled, "Save it! I don't really give a shit if you wanted to bump clams with me or not." Usagi was soon zapped and fell to the ground. She coughed a little and got back up. "Meh..It was worth it. I have a question for you my dear master." Usagi said in a mock voice. Rei then asked, "And what would that be?" Usagi grinned, "You keeping drilling in my aching head that I serve you and all this shit, but I have a good question for you. How does it feel to serve a destiny planned for you when you were shitting your diapers? I mean truly being destiny's bitch, and taking it up the cornhole? You can fantasize about me, but destiny dictates you cannot have me. That fuck stick Mamoru will get me, and I will belch out the slime, known as Chibi-Usa, and we will rule the world happily ever after. Doesn't that just piss you off to no end?" Mars stopped, "I am willing to help my princess no matter what, even if it is at the cost of my own happiness. But as you can see destiny I think went out a long time ago." Usagi giggled. "Yes. It did. That is the main reason why I went with Malphas in the first place. I knew the whole time those images of everyone betraying me was a crock of shit. I just saw my opportunity to escape my little prison sentence and took it. I mean how could I resist." Mars walked past her. "But at what cost to yourself Usagi?"

After a couple blocks down Usagi stopped. She heard something that sounded like smaller footsteps. They were not alone. She then heard a clang of metal, and looked in the direction of the sound. Nothing was there. Saturn walked up next to Usagi. "Something is here. And it is not human." Usagi sniffed. "Well no shit sherlock. Hmmm only one kind of nuisance can hunt like this." Suddenly a a ball with sparks coming from it landed next to Usagi's feet. She picked it up and smiled. She looked in the direction of where it was thrown and looked at the culprit. It was blue colored skin with green glowing eyes, pointed ears, and sharp fangs for teeth. It stood three feet at the most and carried a belt with more balls, and held a wicked looking knife in it's hand. Usagi threw the ball back at it and in an instant there was a loud bang. The creature vaporized in a plume of red blood mist, and pieces. "Huh pathetic. Looks like we have an imp infestation here. Not even worth the time to pull out my swords" Venus looked around and saw that more imps were starting to pop up and surround them. "Ahhh. Usagi? Imps?" Usagi chuckled. "Nothing more than nuisances in Hell. Kind of like our rats in a way." Neptune looked around nervously. "Yeah but these rats are armed." Usagi jumped in the air towards the imp in front of her and grabbed it by it's head. She then pulled upwards really fast ripping it's head of with it's spine. She then impaled the next imp with the others spine. This caused a fury of shrieks from the creatures and they charged. The Senshi pulled out their weapons and started to defend themselves. Mars sliced three in half with one strike, then ran and decapitated another. Jupiter bashed ones skull in with her hammer then swung and knocked over a few more with another swing. Uranus and Neptune worked together between melee and energy blasts. THe killed many already, but imps just kept coming. Usagi blast a group of ten into ashes with a dark fireball, and started to dash from one to another killing them with her bare hands. She seemed to not be worried about the situation at all. Venus had blasted a few with energy blasts, while Mercury used her ice attacks to freeze and impale the creatures.

Suddenly another grenade landed in front of Venus. She picked it up and threw with all she had…..unfortunately it hit the back of Usagi's head and landed back in front of her and the other. Usagi growled menacingly at Venus. Seeing this they all ran and dove for cover, an instant later the grenade blew, killing some more imps. Jupiter just stared at Venus. "Seriously. That was the worst throw ever…..of all time." Venus looked around and saw Mars holding Usagi back from killing the blonde Senshi. "Not my fault. Usagi got in the way!"

The imps soon realized the futility of their attack, and the ones left over decided to flee. When they had left Usagi walked out from behind the car, then dusted herself off. "Well are you dumbasses going to hide there all day or are we going to move anytime soon?" The Senshi got up and started to walk towards the center of the city once again. Pluto sighed, "If those were just the rats of Hell, then I do not want to meet the warriors." Usagi chuckled, "Don't worry chickenshit, you will. You will. Think of it this way. In a place of eternal torment, the rodents so to speak, need to be appropriate in the setting. So they are armed for the torment of souls." Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, just no more allowing fuckhead over there to throw shit again." Usagi glared at Venus while she said this, which caused Venus to shrink back behind Uranus.

Usagi then stopped all of a sudden. She recognized the house right away. It was her's in a another life. "So, are you sure it was worth it?" Mars asked. Usagi grinned. "Every bit of it." They then heard a scream come out of the house. Usagi just started to walk away towards the center of town. "Wait that could have been your mom!" Mercury cried. "You're not just going to leave her there? Your whole family could be in there for all we know!" Neptune cried out to Usagi. Usagi was then jolted once again. "Why are we going to help them? It will just delay us!" Usagi screamed from the ground. "Because it is your family. You real family. Something you have forgotten about. Maybe you should see what else you left behind." Mars scolded. Usagi grunted. "Dumbass. Don't you remember? I killed them the last time I saw them." Mars motioned towards the house. "Enough arguing! Let's go save them if we can!"

Ikuko had screamed when one of the imps crashed through a window. Then followed by others. Ikuko had hid Shingo in the closet, when the creatures broke through the window she had screamed as loud as she could. The imp screeched at her, and took chase with it's knife in it's hand. Ikuko tried to outrun the group, but before she knew it she had found herself cornered in her bedroom. The lead imp seemed to laugh, a strange, hideous hissing sound. It lunged at Ikuko. She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes, and saw a blonde haired girl with, blue streaks in her hair holding the squirming imp by the neck. Her yellow eyes looked at her as if they were peering into her soul. She then recognized the face. "Usagi!" Usagi pulled up all of a sudden and tore the head of the imp off. The five other imps looked at her in fear and rage. Usagi then speed up into the group of them and grabbed one by both arms. She tore it in half from the shoulder, and then grabbed the other ones head and pressed with all her might. The imps eyes first popped out the it's cheeks began to cave in. Eventually it's head exploded in a burst of brain, skull, and blood. Usagi pulled out her swords and quickly charged at the retreating two imps. She sliced them both in half from the waist. Usagi then put away her swords, then looked at her stunned mom who was standing near the entrance of her bedroom.

The other Senshi ran up to the door of the house and up to the hallway. Ikuko and Usagi just stared at one another. Usagi looked at her mother with cold uncaring eyes, while Ikuko's looked at her with a mixture of many emotions, happiness, relief, but most of all confusion. She then noticed the Senshi standing behind Usagi. Shingo had walked up from behind his mother and looked at his sister, and the Senshi. "Wow! The Senshi are here! Mom look!" Ikuko just nodded her head. "Hey were is Sailor Moon? I like her the most! And who is this girl?" Usagi grunted and turned around. "Took you guys long enough. Next time don't even fucking bother." Mars stepped up. "We knew you could probably handle it, besides we wanted you to save your family. You know be the hero. Feels good right?" Usagi scoffed "Oh I feel something, and right now it feels like it is traveling up to my mouth." Usagi then turned to look at her family. She then started to walk away. "Let's get out of this shithole." Ikuko lunged and grabbed Usagi in a fierce hug all of a sudden. Usagi yelled in surprise and anger. While Ikuko cried. "U-U-Usagi! Oh my god your alive! Thank you God! My baby daughter is still alive!" Usagi growled. She was really starting to hate this hero shit.

Hey dudes! Sorry about such the long wait, I mean real long wait. Things have been kind of hectic around here. I will see you guys next time!


	6. Sic

I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters

Usagi sat there bored while Mars explained to her mother about the past events that had taken place about a year ago. Her mother knew she was Sailor Moon when the others came barreling in, and figured her friends were the scouts. Well in a past life. When Mars got to the part about her corruption her mother looked to be on the verge of tears. Usagi could care less. She just wanted to keep moving. Not have tea and story time with people who don't really matter anyways. If she had it her way she would have killed the Senshi and Angel. And she would be standing upon the ashes of what was formerly Earth. But it seemed the powers that be conspired against her. If not a slave to destiny, then she was one to Malphas, then Lucifer, and now Mars. And Mars was so far next to destiny, the most infuriating. Constantly pissing her off was an understatement. She had to find a way out of this curse.

Her train of thought was interrupted by her mother asking her a question. "Did you seriously believe we would ever be so cruel to you Usagi?" Usagi just scoffed. "Why does it matter? I did what I did." Ikuko had tears forming in her eyes. "How could you ever think that? I love you Usa! You are my daughter! I would never do such a horrible thing!" Usagi looked at her with cold eyes. "Cry if you like. Your words mean shit to me really." Mars frowned at Usagi. Ikuko was fully crying now. Shingo just kept silent, but every now and then he would look at his sister with a frightened look. Ikuko finally spoke out. "Do you know anything about your father? I got a call from him, from his job before this all happened. That was the last I heard from him." Usagi shook her head. "Do you even care?" Ikuko asked. Usagi looked at her with the same cold eyes. "Nope. And if he is in the city he is probably dead. The demons are probably hard at work devouring any human straggler they come across, or worse." Ikuko dropped her head. "I see. So you truly are not my daughter. Just a foul demon. A demon who is now a pet so it seems." Usagi growled. She was about to pounce and kill her mom again, but a shock went through her body and she fell to the ground. "I…I never liked you as a mother anyways! Bitch!" Another shock. "Fuck….off."

Usagi got back up after a moment and huffed. "You know this is all well and fucking peachy, but the longer we wait the more Hell will spew forth and with that, bring more demons. So with each minute wasted, it only makes our job even harder." The Senshi had no choice but to believe Usagi on that one. She was the expert. Pluto had to a question however. "These beams of light that are coming from the cities key areas. You haven't told us much about them other than we have to destroy them to get to the gateway. What is it about these that will pose such a serious problem?" Usagi rolled her eyes. "They are produced by Gate Keys. Each one of these are held by a Gatekeeper. Not only will it be a timely task, but a deadly one to kill off each Gatekeeper and destroy the key."

Jupiter then asked a question of her own. "What are these Gatekeepers? Let me guess. Large, disgusting, vile demons with a nasty attitude?" Usagi looked out the window. "Half right on that assumption. They used to be human however. The most evil of humans. They have the darkest souls you could have imagined, now they have been twisted and have become monstrosities, that are an ironic, and tragic thing to look at. So imagine if you will the most evil of people in history. They are probably a Gatekeeper." Ami then spoke up. "Like Hitler I am guessing?" Usagi only nodded. Uranus then sighed. "Great we are going to have to fight some of the worlds most evil humans. And I am guessing they are all juiced up on Hellish steroids to boot?" Usagi nodded again. "You have no idea. They are Gatekeepers for a reason, they need to be powerful."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Like somebody just being all neighborly sort of knock. The Senshi looked around at each other confused. Usagi sensed something however. Something was off. And the person who was knocking was not picking up a good vibe. She walked up to the door and looked through the peephole. What she saw was something she considered to say the least interesting. It was a human, or at least it was. A woman in her early thirties with black hair and a pretty face. 'Hell I know her! She was our dumb ass neighbor. Mrs. Fujihama." Usagi noticed her eyes however. They were pure white. Like they had completely rolled into the back of her head. She also noticed the butcher knife covered in blood. Suddenly the body that she was looking at kicked in the door.

Usagi was up in an instant before the Senshi could gasp. She bolted towards the person and sliced her in half. She then felt the pain of a jolt of electricity. "Usagi! What have I told you about killing humans?" Usagi growled. "You did not notice she wasn't completely normal? She was fucking possessed. Plus she wasn't alive dumbass. Are you that much of a fucking dumb?" Usagi then noticed a shiny sort of wire or string attached to the back of the woman's head. It then snapped and zipped back out the door. "Hmmm. A puppet. So where, oh where is the puppet master?" Usagi mumbled to herself. She then ran out the door, the senshi soon followed. She scanned for any movement. There was none. It was still. To still. Then she caught a large blur leap from the roof, and in an instant a group of five people stood before them. They all looked to be in the same sort of condition the woman who attacked earlier was in. Their eyes rolled back in their heads, all carrying a weapon.

Another group of human puppets landed behind them. Usagi looked around and grinned. "I guess we need to beat down Pinnochio before we can get to Gipeto." The Senshi looked at her briefly before she sped towards the group of people in front of them and cut the heads off of two of them. The other one tried to stab her with it's knife, but she sliced upwards and cut it's hand off. She then impaled it through the head with the saw blade running. Brain and blood matter sprayed everywhere. Mars sliced a head off of one, then impaled the other. After it knelt on the ground she sliced it's head off. The other Senshi were also hard at work fending themselves off against the onslaught. Venus impaled one with her spear, then when another one came up from behind that one she thrusted even harder and impaled that one. The others used energy attacks to help clear them out. After a few short moments there was nothing but corpses and body parts.

Saturn huffed, "A demon that uses humans as marionettes huh? That is an all time low." Usagi grinned. "I think I have an idea who the puppet master is." Usagi looked around for a couple of seconds before she saw a strange sort of shadow on a roof top. She then pointed and unleashed her lance beam at it. The shadow jumped out of the way just in time and floated down before them. It was a man or so it looked. He had white hair with a white goatee. His face was pinched and thin. He wore a grey armor with an owl's face on the breastplate. On his head was a crown with bright rubies set in it. He also had a pair of white wings coming from his back."Stolas. A pleasure in finally meeting you. You feathered fuck." Usagi grinned." Stolas just gave her a blank stare. Then he spoke in a monotone voice. "Usagi. I was looking forward to meeting Malphas' newest lapdog. The fool should have taught you not to bite so it seems.'" Uranus looked at this creature questioningly. "Usagi who is this guy again?" She asked. Usagi grinned. "Stolas, the owl demon. A prince of Hell. Knows a lot about astronomy and herbs. Likes precious stones. A wise demon indeed. So smart he even looks down on his fellow shitbags." Stolas merely shook his head. "I cannot deny my brethren's own foolishness. For example you Usagi. You are nothing more than a mistake. Malphas' biggest mistake. One that cost him his life, and is now a thorn in our lord's side." Usagi scoffed. "Yet you serve a half demon punk like Angel? That is just pathetic. Especially for a big, badass, noble such as yourself." Stolas still just stared at them, then cracked his neck. "I serve our lord, Lucifer. It is her will, even if I may not agree with it. Yet there is something that I see eye to eye with her." Usagi grinned. Stolas then jumped on the roof of her house. "And what would that be 'oh wise owl?" Stolas glared at her. "Your destruction my child"

Stolas shot a white beam of energy towards Usagi. She was able to dodge the attack and countered with bolt of dark lightning. Stolas was able to sidestep the bolt of energy with ease. He then flapped his mighty wings and hovered above the ground a good twenty feet in the air. He then spread his fingers, and from each one shot a silver gleaming wire. The flew in what seemed like random directions. Some sneaking around corners and in houses. Usagi was able to see where one strand went to. It pierced the base of the skull of a human corpse that was lying on the ground. The corpse got up and it's eyes rolled in the back of it's head. Nine more marionettes arrived on the scene as well. Usagi grinned. "How many more of your flesh puppets am I going to have to break Stolas?" Usagi then leaped up after him, swords ready to strike. Stolas manipulated two of his marionettes to get in her way. Usagi just sliced them in two pieces without blinking. She was in striking distance and brought her swords up ready to strike. Stolas brought on of his wings up to deflect the strike from Usagi's swords. Usagi gasped. She would have thought her blades would have cut right through his wing. Stolas grinned and lifted his wing up. He then used a blast of telekinesis towards Usagi and sent her into the ground. Hard.

Pluto launched a blast of energy towards Stolas who just dodged. He then found himself defending against Jupiter. Her swings however were to slow. Mars and the others just finished killing off the marionettes. Stolas was busy playing with Jupiter, until he felt a concussion and a blast of heat knock him from the sky into the ground. He looked up with a deep frown on his face to find Usagi holding her open palm towards him with a demented smile on her face. Stolas dodged another blast of dark fire. He then raised his hand and brought it down to the ground. Suddenly the sky darkened. The Senshi looked up. Usagi stared at her prey unflinching however. A flaming rock landed ten feet to her left. She looked towards the blast, then looked up. A cluster of meteors was hurling towards them. Her and the Senshi started to run quickly. Meteors crashing behind and around them. They were barely able to dodge. One blast wave caught Venus and Neptune, knocking them in the air and landing hard on the ground. They curled up waiting for death. But nothing happened. The metoer shower had stopped.

Usagi looked over to see Stolas his face all sweaty, and breathing hard. Usagi scoffed. "Fool. That attack is pretty powerful, but it takes a lot out of you doesn't it?" Stolas looked up at her with a snarl. 'How did she survive that. None of them are dead. I was hoping to end this quickly. To be defeated by a half demon slave, and humans. I a noble! I will not allow it!' Usagi was in front of him quickly however, and punched him hard in the gut. He doubled over in pain. "You are a dumbs for using your most powerful attack so quickly. Now what ever you throw at me will be simple, and I don't think you have anymore energy to fight." Usagi brought out one of her swords, ready to decapitate the demon. She swung but all she saw was a blur where Stolas once was. Usagi gasped. "What!" Stolas laughed evilly. "I am able to manipulate the fabric of time itself halfling! Did you really think that I, a true demon? Would lose to you?" Stolas jumped in the air and glided towards Usagi and the Senshi. "Now prepare for defeat! Then a slow death!" Stolas let loose a green powder from his wings. It spread over Usagi and the others. Usagi felt the effects instantly. Her vision doubled and she appeared to move slower than usual.

Stolas laughed at the sight. He had won in his mind. "Well now. You like my poison? This batch is not fatal, yet everything from movement to vision becomes impaired. You are all helpless as a baby." Stolas walked up to Usagi. She slowly tried to punch him in the face. Stolas just scoffed and moved his head a little. "I want to make this as painful as possible for you my child." Stolas punched Usagi hard in the face. The force was strong enough to knock her back aways. Mars started to stumble towards Usagi's location. Stolas just gave her a cold look. "Do not even waste my time human. You are less of a threat than Usagi, and she is already a pathetic mess." Mars growled and kept walking. Stolas walked to Usagi again, as she was getting up. He then held a flask. "You should probably know that I have the antidote right here." He held it out in front of her. Usagi tried to grab it but Stolas pulled it away quickly. "Looks like you just are not ready for it yet." He then kicked her legs out from under her. Then he planted his foot on her chest causing the ribs to crack and her to gasp out. "Pathetic….."

Mars heard and saw everything. She then saw that Stolas still had the bottle in his hand, and was still somewhat taunting Usagi with it. She concentrated, She was seeing double but she had to focus. She only had one shot at this. She charged up a Flaming Sniper attack. Then she took aim and pointed her finger. She then without saying a word, fired her attack. Before Stolas could even react, the attack hit him in the arm, cutting his arm off from the forearm, swell as releasing the bottle of antidote. Usagi grabbed it with haste, while Stolas held his bloody stump and yelled. Usagi sipped from the bottle until she felt the effects leave almost immediately. She tossed the bottle to Mars who also sipped.

Usagi strolled up to the kneeling Stolas who's back was turned to her. "Well now. Where were we?" Stolas gasped, but before he could move, Usagi grabbed him by his wings. Then she put her foot on his back. "Just like with Malphas! I need to clip your wings!" Usagi pulled hard and with a sickening rip and popping noise Stolas' wings were torn off. Stolas started to feebly run away. Usagi gave a mock chase of him. She then impaled her sword from his back though his stomach. Organs, and blood sprayed out on the street while her saw blade roared. Stolas fell to the ground. Usagi looked around then noticed a car a few feet away. She walked up and picked it up. Stolas gasped and tried to crawl. Stolas looked up at the looming shape of the car and Usagi holding it. "Please have mercy child." Usagi laughed. "Game over, oh wise owl!" She then slammed the car hard enough to be felt in on the ground, on top of Stolas head. The car alarm then made a noise until it too finally stopped. Blood soon started to pour out from underneath the practically destroyed vehicle.

The Senshi all took their sips of the anti venom and were looking at the corpse of the demon. "Damn Usagi. You could have done it a little cleaner." Jupiter scorned. Usagi spit. "What and be boring. C'mon that isn't any fun! Besides what are you complaining about he is dead sugar tits!" Usagi felt a jolt again. "Holy shit! Why? Jealous?" Usagi mocked. "Usagi then got up and laughed. She looked at the frowning Mars. "Seriously. Are you jealous? Just because Jupiter has bigger and juicier jugs than you do?" Another jolt. Usagi on the ground. She got up and cracked her neck. "One of these days I might start to like that." She then looked towards the city. "Well no where to go but forward! On wards and off wards motherfuckers!"

Finally chapter is done. I cannot tell you how busy I am. I will try to bring chapters out sooner. Be patient I have not stopped. Anyways have fun reading it peoples Thank you!


	7. Tattered and Torn

I do not own Sailor Moon

The Senshi looked around at the devastation that the battle had caused. Bodies of the dead laid strewn across the ground. Then Usagi sneezed and they looked at her. She just strolled by, it was obvious the carnage had not effected her in the least. Mars was for some reason fascinated about her devilish attitude, and her brutality. Like looking at a gun, dangerous and fascinating, and beautiful all at the same time. That was Usagi. A creature of insanity and brutality, but unspeakable beauty. Usagi looked at them suddenly. She seemed to look through their souls on occasions it seemed. She could smell their feelings. They all had one common feeling amounts them. Fear.

Usagi shrugged. She cared little for the feelings of her masters. Especially for those of her lion tamer so to speak. Mars….how badly did she want to tear her to pieces. She had humiliated her constantly. Not just by enslaving her, but with everything else. She was a demon, a killer. Now she was helping these pathetic mortals that inhabited this muddle. It made her sick to her very stomach. Usagi would find a way to break the hold, and then she would slaughter them for their arrogance.

"Well now. Back to our little adventure? Or are we just going to stand here with our thumbs up our asses?" Usagi then noticed her mother and Shingo walk out of a somewhat wrecked house. Ikuko ran up to them in panic. "Chibi Usa! Have any of you seen her? I was about to ask before this happened!" The others shook their heads. Ikuko slumped her shoulders. "She must be still in school. At least I hope she still is." Usagi then looked around. "You mean the school over in that direction? In demon territory? Fat chance the little shit stain is still alive. Oh well! Let's continue on!" Usagi said in a sing song kind of voice. Ikuko was on her knees shaking, and USagi was soon on the ground in pain, once again. Mars walked up to Ikuko and gently held her shoulder with her hands. "We will save her. I promise. We will bring her back to you." Ikuko looked up at her with a grateful smile on her face. Usagi could not believe her ears. "What? Are you fucking retarded? We are going to waste precious time to save that useless brat?" Mars growled. "Some people actually care about others in the worlds Usa! Us humans do anyways! Maybe you should take a fucking example and follow it! Oh wait you were to much of a coward, and took the easy way as soon as it was presented to you!" Usagi saw red she growled and charged at Mars. She was zapped but she still kept trying to come after her the pain was unbearable soon however, and she stumbled a mere foot next to Mars. The other Senshi stood there shocked. Usagi had a look of pure hatred and rage even during their fight before she never cast towards them. It was nothing but a face of malice.

Usagi got up and dusted herself off, she growled and turned away from Mars. She then noticed something. One of the beams of light was close to Chibi Usa's school if she was not mistaken. Maybe even on top of it. Usagi grinned. "Well now. Luckily for the little twat she is close if not in our first destination. Most likely she is lunch by now, cuz if the gatekeeper did not kill her the mass amount of demons that would concentrate in the area would." Usagi turned around and faced the others. "I have had a change of heart bitches! Let's go and see what kind of bloody mess we can make!" The Senshi then noticed more people coming out of the rubble. "What about the people?" Saturn asked with concern. "Someone has got to stay and protect them." Mercury said. Usagi scoffed. "What are you talking about. Fuck em. This is more important. I mean we are talking about your mortal world here you know." Neptune shook her head. "If we can save even just a few people, then I believe we did the right thing." Usagi spit on the ground. "Jesus! You guys are giving me fucking diabetes! Can't you all just drop the goody two shoes super hero for once and focus on the objective at hand?" Pluto then spoke, "I say we split up. Some of us stay here to protect the people and help them in any way we can, and a few others go out and bring down the gates of Hell." Usagi's jaw dropped. "Split up? You are joking right?" The Senshi looked at her with serious faces. "Fine to hell with you then. So who is coming with now?"

After a couple of minutes it was decided. Mercury, Saturn, Neptune, and Pluto stayed, while Venus, Mars (to keep Usagi in check of course), Jupiter, and Uranus went with Usagi. They then started to walk towards the beam of light coming from the area of the school. While they walked Usagi grabbed a cigarette from her pouch and lit it. This caused Mars to frown. She never liked the smell of cigarette smoke. "Usagi could please not do that?" Usagi did not even glance. "What? I am not bothering anyone." Mars growled. "It stinks, you moron! Can't you just do that somewhere else? Or at some other time?" Usagi took a long drag from her smoke. "I am pissed off. This keeps me calm enough not to slice you in two from the crotch up. Comprende!" Usagi then felt a jolt go through her. She fell on the ground and her smoke fell from her hand. Mars promptly stomped it out. Usagi could barely think straight. 'She didn't? That fucking sloppy bitch!' Usagi got up and walked stealthily towards Mars with her swords drawn. She then felt another jolt before she could swing. "Dammit all to fucking hell!"

During their travels they were attacked by a couple of demons, which they disposed of rather quickly. Only Imps. Usagi was getting bored of these pests. She wanted to taste a real challenge. She would be having more fun if she wasn't a slave, that is what she did know. Soon the school came into view, and wouldn't you know. The beam of light was emanating from within the school. Usagi grinned devilishly. "Well. Whaddaya know? Our first stop! And as luck would have it, it is where we will find that pink shit of a daughter of mine is probably pink demon shit by now." Jupiter growled. "We cannot give up on her! How can you say that about your own flesh and blood?" Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "This place is crawling with demons. That I can guarantee. Plus the Gatekeeper. If she did not leave before they arrived, then she and everyone else is dead." Mars walked passed Usagi. "Our priority is to find Chibi Usa. Dead or alive. If she is alive we keep her safe. Then we can deal with the Gatekeeper." Usagi strolled a couple of steps rolling her eyes. "Your wish is my command, oh wise one." She said with a sarcastic tone to her voice. She then caught a glimpse of a shadow, zip by near the entrance of the school. She tried to focus her eyes. She then saw it move again. All she could see was a shadow. Nothing belonging to it. She drew her swords and stepped forward. Mars and the others drew their weapons as well. "Uranus whispered. "What is it Usagi?" Usagi grinned. "The welcoming comity. I don't know what yet but let's just say we have been noticed." The other Senshi then took notice on how quiet it was outside suddenly. Usagi kept following the fast moving shadow, Mars tried to see what Usagi was looking at. Then she glimpsed it swell. Just a shadow. Moving on it's own without an owner.

It then zipped in front of them and stopped. It looked humanoid in shape, but was only a featureless shadow. Suddenly it seemed to rise off the ground and stand on two feet. It started to take shape and thicken. It morphed and shaped until it looked like Usagi in shape only. Then color started to form on it. Next thing the Senshi knew they were staring at an mirror image of Usagi. It stared right back at them and grinned, her same devilish grin. Usagi chuckled. "Doppelganger. This could get interesting." Venus looked at the creature perplexed. "Doppelganger?" Usagi nodded her head. "A demon that copies it's victims, it also has photographic reflexes, and is able to copy it's opponent's techniques, habits, and personality. Just a hollow copy however." The doppelganger, then crouched and raised it's hand up and motioned for them to come at it. Usagi laughed and turned around, then she lunged.

The doppelganger dodge her swing from her sword. Then it somersaulted backwards and laughed a hollow out of tune laugh. Then jumped in between them. Mars swung for it's neck but it duck and kicked her in the stomach. Usagi jumped and tried to strike at it again. It dodged all of her strikes, then punched her hard in the face, knocking her back a couple of feet. It then ran and drop kicked her in the chest sending her to the ground. Once again it laughed it's disturbing laugh. While it was distracted Jupiter ran from behind and landed a charging shoulder tackle into it's back. This knocked the wind out of it, and Uranus was there ready to kill it with her sword in hand. Just as her sword came down to deal the deadly blow, it formed a shadow or a sword of it's own. This blocked her strike like a real blade. It laughed at her once again, and it's white eyes flashed for a second. It then kicked Uranus away. Venus called out an attack and launched it at the doppelganger, it dodged however. Then it launched the same attack Venus used on it. She was almost hit by the blast, but Mars was able to save her by slicing the ball of energy in half. The two halves struck to there sides harmlessly. Usagi growled. "Idiot! Do not use special techniques. It only copies them if it sees them!"

The Doppelganger laughed once again, and jumped back. Usagi growled then grinned. It was a good fighter, but not near their levels. It was only copying movements, and using them against them. She just needed to distract it. She looked at Mars. Mars nodded. Usagi then flung herself in front of the doppelganger, and swung at it. Once again it dodged, and fought back. The other Senshi ran towards it swell. Venus stabbed at it with her spear, and Jupiter tried to smash it with her hammer. Mars stood there and waited for her chance. Her hand on the hilt of her sword. The doppelganger was dodging each of the Senshi's attacks, but she knew Usagi had a plan. She had an idea on what it was.

The doppelganger then had it's back towards her. She ran as fast as she could, and she swung at it's midsection. It jumped however into the air dodging the strike. It looked down and laughed at them again, however it did not see Jupiter also jumped with it and was behind it. She swung her hammer down upon it's skull. The head splattered instantly, and black clumps of blood and brains flew everywhere. It's lifeless body soon fell to the ground. The body twitched, and it's black blood spewed out of it's lifeless body. Usagi walked up to it, and shoved her hand through it's chest. She then ripped it's black heart out of it, and proceeded to eat it. The other Senshi looked at her in horror. After she finished it, she grinned. She wiped the black blood from her mouth. She then laughed as a black aura surrounded her. Then a black clone that looked like her emerged from her back, and laughed the same laugh that the doppelganger made. She then punched and the doppelganger, attacked with an uppercut. She then sliced with a sword, and the doppelganger separated and sliced in the air with it's own. It then went back into Usagi's body again. Usagi then grinned. "Well worth it. This should come in handy." Jupiter then shook her head and asked. "What did you just do? You ate it's heart, and you got a knew power." Usagi nodded her head. "High level demons, can learn and take powers from dead demons. They just have to consume their heart." Venus then stepped up. "So why didn't you eat that Stolas' guy's heart. I mean any little bit could have helped." Usagi laughed. "I didn't because I did not find any of his powers worth it. Same goes with my former master Malphas. This one however piqued my interest. Having a shadow clone fight with you. Making things two against one in an instant, could be very useful." Usagi turned and faced the school. "Now! Since we have knocked on the door! We might as well go inside!"

In the school blood and covered the walls, ceilings, and floor. Pieces of what used to be the staff and the children lied all around the ground. The lights were out, the school was completely dark. Chibi-Usa sat in her locker quiet for what seemed like an eternity. The horrible screaming, the snapping of bones, and tearing of flesh had for the most part stopped. She remembered covering her ears during this whole time. Yet she never screamed. As much as she wanted to she never screamed. The demons attacked the school from out of no where. Her classmates and teachers, were killed and the demons started to eat them. One demon she caught a glimpse of was the most horrible she had seen. It stood nine feet at least. It had mouths all over it's body and these mouths were filled with very sharp looking teeth. Large needles were sticking out of portions of it's body that were not mouths, especially in the area of it's groin. It had three arms with clawed hands. In each hand it held the body of what was left of a child. It would take bites with it's mouths from the corpses constantly. She hid herself in her locker to scared to move. 'Please someone. Anyone. Help me.' Was all she could think.

Albert Fish was once his name. He remembered this. All he had was his name. He was the Brooklyn Vampire. Through the years he had raped and murdered children. He ate them when he was done. The executed him promptly. Sent to the Circle of Violence he boiled in blood for what seemed an eternity. He was then asked by Lucifer herself if he would like to perform a favor for her. He would do anything at that time to crawl out of that boiling mess of pain. Since then he morphed into this monstrosity, with an insatiable hunger. Hunger for flesh, young, sweet, and tender flesh. Flesh found only on the bodies of children. Oh how he craved it for so long in Hell. The flesh of demons and tortured souls did little to nothing to stop the craving. Now he had what he yearn for, for countless years. And to his dismay. He was running out. He would have to go on the hunt to get more. Yet he had to stay. He could not leave. This angered him. 'To Hell with Lucifer's favor. I just want to eat, and satisfy my hunger which has affected me for so long. Fuck! I want more! If I cannot leave then I should tell those idiotic demons in this place to get me some more then.' Albert grabbed a severed arm of a child off the ground, and promptly started to devour it.

Sorry everybody. It took me so very very long to update. I had a lot going on at the time, and not a lot of motivation to continue writing. Now I got it back. I will not let my story less than finished. So here is the next chapter people! Woohhoooo!


	8. The Blister Exists

I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters.

Usagi and the others could only smell the stench of death in what used to be a school. The laughter and happiness of this once bright place replaced by darkness, and carnage. There feet made squishing noises from the blood and gore that still remained on the floor. Venus was in tears of disgust and fear, while the others were not far behind her from going to a state of panic. All except Usagi, who kept an unemotional, uncaring face. She was not effected by the horror of the countless children torn to pieces. Or the darkness. The swallowing darkness that offered no comfort whatsoever. They still pressed on. Hopefully to find Chibi-Usa alive and well.

Chibi-Usa stayed in her locker. Waiting for a sign. Any sign. To show that it was safe. Waiting for the darkness to be replaced by light, or hoping that this was all just a nightmare. She stayed there waiting. She would hear noises every once and a while. Scuffling and growling from nightmarish creatures waiting to taste her blood. She just wanted to go home, she wanted her mommy. Yet her mother was dead. She died as a monster. She felt the tears start once more. Ever since that day she has not been the same. No longer was she the happy carefree child she once was. She was just a sad and unemotional girl now. Depressed. The girls would always be there to visit her and try to cheer her up, but they would do no good. Only her mom, Usagi would put a smile on her face. She needed her more than ever.

Usagi saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She stopped. "What is it Usa?" Mars asked. Usagi grinned. "We've got company!" Usagi drew out her swords. What came out from around the corner was horrifying. It was the size of a ten year old child. It's face looked like it had been somewhat melted, long claws on it's fingers. The body was covered in cuts and also looked melted. It looked at the Senshi with black eyes and screeched a terrifying scream. Insect like wings then emerged from it's back and it flew at them. It let out another screech, claws ready to dig into flesh, then suddenly in a cloud of red blood it was brutally cut down the middle. Usagi grinned at what was left of the bloody mess. "Well it seems our gatekeeper has left some spawn." Usagi chuckled "What the hell are those?" Jupiter asked clearly shaken by the creature. "Nothing that I cannot handle. Just a little lump of meat that needs tenderizing!" The Senshi then heard a large amount of screams come from the darkness. Then the sound of fluttering. The Senshi readied their weapons and waited for what was to come.

The first group of spawn reached their field of vision in less then ten seconds. Five of them, in an instant charged at the Senshi. Usagi decapitated two in an instant. Mars disemboweled one. Jupiter missed since her hammer was too heavy, and they were to fast. One was a about to dig it's claws into her, but Uranus impaled it with her sword. Venus sent a blast of energy at the last one, but it dodged this. It soon however was incinerated by one of Mars' flame attacks. More screams rang out through the hall, then a swarm of spawn came pouring out of the hall. Usagi grinned and licked her lips. "Oh goody! More guests to join the fun!"

Mars huffed. "Usagi we cannot fight them all!" Usagi giggled. "Now why not? Why be such a flatliner? Let's have some fun! You can puss out if you want to!" Usagi then charged into the crowd of spawn. She blasted them with a Cocytus Tear that impaled three before it exploded and tore apart a large cluster of the creatures. Mars charged forward with the others and started to cut down as many of the creatures they could. Usagi then produced her shadow clone from her body, and it then started to chop and cut at enemies with it's own swords. Soon after a couple minutes that felt like an eternity for the Senshi the Spawn retreated at last. All was quiet. Usagi stood there with a big grin on her face. Her shadow double dissolved into the ground. She looked at the others. "Well, are you having as much fun as I am? The carnage! The blood! It brings me to tingles. This! This my friends is just a sample of Hell! I hope you are ready for more. Cuz it only gets worse from here on in!" Mars looked at her with a glare. "Sorry to interrupt your fun. But we are here to find Chibi-Usa. Or have you forgot?" Usagi giggled. "You have your reasons. I have mine. I am just having a blast right now!"

Albert sluggishly walked down the bloody halls. He scraped his claws against the lockers here and there. He could not take it much longer. He wanted out of here. He wanted more flesh. Then he his sense of smell caught wind of something. Something smelled delicious. 'Could it be?' Did I miss a tasty little treat?' He started to sniff the air with a renewed vigor. He walked a little more down the hall. The smell kept getting stronger and stronger. Near a group of lockers. He then heard a sort of sniffling coming from one of them. If he could smile he would be grinning ear to ear right now. 'Another snack to pass the time! Oh joy! What splendid joy!' Albert vigorously started to claw at his crotch out of habit, even though his genitals had long been destroyed from the pins and needles he impaled them on when he was in Hell. He then just started pushing on a couple of them more and more causing him to grunt in pain. 'Sweet agony! Natures nectar to show us how alive we are!' Albert ran towards the lockers and slammed into one tearing it open. He found nothing in the first one, but he would take his time and play with his snack.

Chibi-Usa heard the monster stomping closer and closer. She stood up and frozen to move from here spot. Then she heard a loud bang, then another. It then dawned on her. It knew she was there. It was destroying the lockers one by one. Another bang. 'Oh God. Please God! Help me!' Another bang sounded even closer than before. She had no more options. She quickly ran out of the locker screaming. The demon swiped at her with it's claw, but she was able to duck just in time. She then heard it's terrible voice. "Ahahaha! Run! Run! Run! That's it! Amuse me my little treat! It will make eating you all the more sweeter!" Chibi-Usa could not hold it in anymore. She let out a loud scream while she ran.

The Senshi turned around when they heard the scream. "It came from down there!" Jupiter yelled. "My god! Chibi-Usa!" Venus yelled back. The Senshi took off running in the direction of the scream. Usagi just walked at a steady pace however. "hmmhmmhmm. So the little brat survived after all. Gotta hand it to her. She might just be a chip of the old block." Usagi kept walking. She was in no hurry. The fun would soon start again, with a vengeance. "She is still a pain in the ass though."

Chibi-Usa was still running before she was suddenly caught by someones arm. She screamed at first, then stopped when she saw who it was. "Jupiter! Oh thank you! Thank you!" Jupiter hugged her tightly. "Chibi-Usa. Thank god you are alive. Are you hurt?" Chibi-Usa shook her head. Then she heard heavy footsteps approaching. The other Senshi heard them too. Then the monster appeared from the darkness. Albert looked at these new creatures with slight curiosity. Then he saw his prey in the tall ones arms. "Well now. Unexpected guests for dinner I see. A little old for my taste. But I am not really all that picky." Uranus looked up and down at this disgusting monster. "You are really a whole new type of fucking disgusting to be preying on little children monster." Albert started to laugh a sinister laugh. "Yes! The arresting officer said the same exact thing to me when i was alive. I had told them I had tasted a child from every state, but they only found four. Or should I say, what was left of them. You cannot eat all of the little bits, you know?" The other Senshi were disgusted by this. Then Jupiter growled. "Monster!" She charged at the foul demon. It swiped her away easily with one of it's clawed hands. "I am not some little fucking pushover, like the other scum you have met. There is a reason I am Lucifer's special guard dog!" Mars sent a flame attack hurling towards the beast. It however opened it's mouth and swallowed the flaming ball of energy. Smoke billowed out of it's mouth. "A bit spicy. Yet invigorating." Albert then pulled out one of his needles from his gut. With a grunt it started to pull out. The Senshi looked on with sickened horror. He then pulled the pin out all of the way. It was a footlong, covered in blood and acidic bile. "Here! Catch!" Albert threw it towards the Senshi. Uranus was able to barely dodge the attack. It soon stuck to a wall. Then where it was stuck cracks started to form on the wall. The a large burst of something that looked like a large group of maggots poured out. The maggots showered the Senshi.

Mars let out a disgusted groan and prepared to strike, yet her muscles did not seem to work. 'Paralyzed! No! It can't be!' Mars tried even harder this time. She still could not move here body. The other Senshi did not have any luck either. She then heard something that sounded like a laugh coming from the demon. "Now you have no way of escaping my tasty treats!" Albert took a couple of stalking steps towards them. "Prepare for the nightmare to begin!" It was just about to bite Mars when it stopped suddenly. The Senshi then heard whistling. Just casual kind of whistling, like someone walking down the street. Albert looked up, clearly startled. "No! She cannot be! She cannot be here! Not her!" Usagi then stepped out of the shadows behind the Senshi. "Oh yes! Who else but your's truly?"

If Albert could frown he would. He remembered this girl. He had met her when she was training for her former master. He had tried to devour her at one point. Her nice supple flesh looked delicious. But she had grown quite dangerous during her training, and removed a large chunk of him as would have his revenge, oh yes. He would today. "Usagi! So you are alive?" Usagi chuckled for a second. "Alive and well Albert. I see you still have not found that fourth arm I removed from you." Albert growled "As far as I am concerned, you owe me an arm! I will gladly eat it and you!" Albert ripped two of his spikes out of his body and threw them straight at Usagi. Usagi dodged these and charged directly toward Albert. "Heads up shit eater!" Usagi sent a bolt of dark lightning into Albert. This knocked him into the ground and sent him sliding a few good feet. He growled once again and jumped up on his feet. Usagi was running towards him once again. Albert opened one of his mouths and spit a large ball of acid towards her face. Usagi ducked just in time but Albert was ready for this and kicked her square in the face. Usagi tumbled backwards and soon stopped herself. She wiped the now black bruise on her left cheek. She then stood up and grinned. "Nice one! I hope you were just warming up. Cuz I was." Albert snarled. "Your arrogance, is really starting to get on my last fucking nerve you bitch!"

Usagi chuckled and charged towards Albert full speed, in an instant she was in front of him, and then kicked him with all her might square into the crotch. The needles shoved even more into his cock and balls. Albert was used to pain, hell he enjoyed it. Pain was his drug. To give it to himself, and to see others in pain. He enjoyed the high it gave him. This however, was something he could not comprehend. All he saw was white. His body went numb. He then made a choking sound and fell to the ground like a boned fish. Usagi busted out laughing at her opponents crumpled body on the ground. Albert croaked and weeded from the pain from his groin. Usagi then started to taunt him, "What is the matter? I thought you loved pain. That you got a stuffy from the suffering of you and others. Yet here you are, all curled up on the ground like a little bitch!" Usagi then put her boot on the top of Alberts skull. "I could give two shits and a fuck about peoples little fetishes, and what gets them off. But you are just a pathetic little bug. So I will just squash you."

Usagi then raised up her boot and then fiercely stomped Albert's large top jaw that made up most of his head. His skull cracked the first time. The second time Usagi stomped his whole head caved in with a sickening crack, and wet splat sound. Alberts body started to twitch and convulse. Usagi then picked up the twitching body and stuck her hands on the right and left side of the ruined remains of Albert's head and ripped with all her might. Albert's body started to split down the middle, further and further. Till he was completely torn in two.

Usagi stood there bathing in Albert's blood. His organs spilling out onto the ground. From Mars' perspective, she truly looked like Satan herself. Usagi stood there with a sinister grin, enjoying the massacre. She then dropped the two halves of Albert's corpse, grabbed his still beating heart. She then squeezed it in her hand roughly until it ruptured. Then a blast of red light emerged from the destroyed organ and then disappeared. Usagi looked at the other Senshi who were just recovering from the maggot's effects. "One lock opened. Nine more to go!"

Jupiter looked at the remains of Albert in disgust. "Well at least he was easy. I thought you said these gate keepers were all powerful Usagi." Usagi grinned. "Well this lump was not in the best of sorts. Plus from what I saw you guys were were zero help. He would have been slurping on the marrow of your bones if I wasn't here." Mars looked down in shame. Usagi was right. Compared to her power. They were nothing. And these legions bursting from the mouth of Hell would have torn them to shreds almost instantly. Usagi then walked between them and looked down at the shaking Chibi-Usa. "Well if anything saving this useless twat led us to first gatekeeper." Usagi then walked down the hall and looked back. "Anytime you girls are done putting in your tampons! We got work to do. Oh and maybe bring the little shit nugget with us. She could be used for bait!" Mars clenched her fists. Next time she would make sure. She would make sure she would not go down so easily. Not again. She would not see Usagi or any of her friends die again.

Very long wait on this chapter. And I apologize for that. Between all the chaos going on at home, and a bad case of writers block. Plus getting distracted with new games on the PS3 and movies. LoL. I am back and hopefully planning to release the next chapter soon. And thinking about cleaning up the grammar problems with my last story and chapters. I noticed there is a lot. Anyways till next time!


End file.
